youtubetotaldramacampfandomcom-20200213-history
Sierra
Overview Sierra is labeled "The Spoiled Brat". She competed in Season 1 as Heather's main ally. She played an antagonistic role, but was eliminated by the loser contestants because of her terrible personality. She came back for Season 2, but was eliminated early after a catfight. Season 1 Do You Have The Paintballs? Sierra arrived on the dock and complained about the camp right away, "Ugh! A loser summer camp with loser dweebs >_> I can't believe my family sent me here!". When put on teams, Sierra was placed on Team 2. Sierra was not seen competeing in the challenge, but her team won anyways. Who Will Burn? In this episode, Sierra was grouped up with Heather and Lindsay for the challenge. Heather offered an alliance to Sierra and Lindsay. Lindsay accepted, but Sierra requested that she be the leader. Heather agreed, so Sierra joined the alliance. Sierra was the leader, but Heather still made all the choices, making this Heather's Alliance. For their challenge entry, the group submitted Molten Lava Cake. Sierra threatened to kill Lola if she didn't like their meal. However, the meal blew up lava on Lola's head, making her bald. Sierra explained that the cake was actual lava. The team again won the challenge. Who Can't You Trust? Sierra was partnered with Heather for this episode. Heather had to cook a meal that could possibly kill Sierra. Heather apologiezes in advance. When Gwen cheats in the challenge, Heather complains that Gwen's meal looks better than hers. Sierra tells Heather that Gwen is a better cook than Heather. Heather is offended by Sierra's comment. Sierra then eats Heather's meal, which burns her eyes and throat. She falls down on the ground and dies. Heather then admits that she was a bad cook. Sierra is not seen for the rest of the episode. ROAR! I'mma Monster!!! In this episode, Sierra magically comes back to life off-screen. She is seen talking to Heather as if nothing had happened. Sierra comments on how annoying Courtney is and suggests that they kill her. When Heather says no, Sierra tried to do it on her own, however, the monster ate her before she could. For most of the rest of the episode, Sierra is being digested inside a green monster's robotic stomach. Her team lost, and at elimination, Owen was sent home. Who Killed You? In the challenge, Sierra can be seen looking for clues. However, her team still loses. At the elimination, The Super Alliance plans to spare Jack, so they eliminate Sierra. Sierra is traumatized. It's Love or War Sierra is picked to return to the game for no reason. Heather is the only one happy with this, because Sierra was one of her original allies. In the challenge, Sierra was awkwardly paired up with Alejandro, who she had never before communicated with. They placed second to last in the challenge. When LeShawna, Izzy, and Heather found out about Tyler cheating on them later in the episode, Sierra decided to cause more drama by telling them that he had also dated Lindsay. At the elimination, Sierra stays loyal to Heather and votes Tyler. Tyler is then eliminated. Are You Smarter Than a Geoff? In this episode, Sierra complains about how she's not a nerd, so she can't complete a test. She does not win the challenge. Afterwards, Sierra gets Gwen and Heather to join her in The Girls Alliance. They planned to target LeShawna and Izzy. Disgusting Betrays In this challenge, Sierra competes in an eating contest. Sierra makes fun of Trent for losing, an dthen he barfs on her, much to Sierra's dismay. Sierra made it all the way to the final round with her alliance. Sierra and Gwen agree to let Heather win. Heather picks Sierra and Gwen to have immunity with her. Afterwards, they talk about who they think they should vote out. Heather suggested Noah, and they all seemed to agree. In the elimination, Noah did go home. Race For The Million when Noah returns, Sierra is frustrated because their work in the last challenge was useless. In this challenge, Sierra refuses to run because she didn't want to ruin her new shoes. Even without her participating, Gwen won immunity and gave it to Heather and Sierra as well. After, The Girls Alliance debates who to vote off. They cannot decide between Noah and Alejandro, and hope things will just fall in their favor. At the elimination, The Girls Alliance begs Lola to make it a double elimination. Lola foolishly agrees. Because oit was a double elimination, both Noah and Alejandro were eliminated. The Idiot Show The challenge was to compete in a quiz show about the real TDI season. When Lola was introducing contestants, she stated that Sierra was rich and spoiled. Sierra said that the audiance showed up to see her and only her. Sierra does very poorly in the challenge, and gets second to last place. However, it didn't matter because Heather won immunity and gave it to Gwen and Sierra. At the elimination, Izzy goes home. Time For Losers When Chris goes missing, Sierra and the others in the final 5 are forced to have a 'fun day of bonding' with Lola. Meanwhile, the eliminated contestants voted on who they wanted to go home. Sierra had the most haters by a landslide and was sent packing for the second time. Are you Excited Yet? Sierra is seen in a deleated scene having a slap fight with LeShawna. Maybe That Wasn't The Final Chance Sierra is revealed to be one of the contestants coming back for Season 2! Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *Sierra has been revealed to be rich, as seen in The Idiot Show. *Sierra is the first contestant to return after being eliminated. *Sierra is always on her knees *Sierra is Heather's longest lasting ally. **Ironically she is also the first person to be eliminated of Heather's allies. Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Females